The invention relates to a coil body or form for coils, particularly for printed circuits, having a coil body flange provided with push-in type perforations in order to accommodate soldering lugs of one-piece design with soldering lug shanks or legs aligned at a right angle relative to one another in order to solder the coil wires, and for soldering into the printed circuit. The soldering lugs are equipped with at least one clamping portion which abuts against the surface of a face of the coil body flange when the soldering lug is securely pushed in.
Printed circuits require a separate arrangement of the electrical components in order to utilize space as much as possible. Such arrangements, however, depend upon a limitation of reciprocal magnetic influences, i.e. by a vertical or parallel alignment of the magnetic axes of electric coils, chokes, and other radiators relative to the printed circuit board.